MI NIÑA BONITA
by AYNAT-DREAM
Summary: ¿Como sera una noche entre los hermanos Brief, sus respectivas parejas y sus amigos, en una discoteca? ¿Vegeta permitira que su hija salga con el inutil hijo del estupido de Kakaroto? BRAxGOTEN - TRUNKSxMARRON - OOBxPAN *.*


Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva historia que salió de mi cabecita hace un tiempo. Se que es muy "cursi" pero decidi publicarla aun así, en todo caso lo reeditare en un futuro. Incluso quizás escriba una secuela, eso depende de ustedes queridos lectores, háganmelo saber mediante reviews. Este fic esta reeditado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.

**:**

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**MI NIÑA BONITA**

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**:**

**Sabado 16:23 hs Lugar: Corporacion Capsula**

Trunks y Goten estaban en la piscina, era un dia de esos que en que el calor es insoportable. El pelilila se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo metido en el agua, su amigo Goten estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina, con los pies adentro de la misma. Ambos tomaban una soda con mucho hielo.

-Oye Trunks, hagamos planes para esta noche. Dijo sonriente el peline.

Cuando su amigo estaba por responderle, aparecio Bra, la hermana menor de Trunks, solo tenia puesto un mini vestido de gasa rosa pastel, totalmente traslucido, que dejaba ver su bikini fucsia con lentejuelas y su perfecta anatomía.

Goten se le quedo mirando embobado.

-Con algo de enojo Trunks dijo- Oye cierra tu boca Goten, que se te cae la baba.

Tanto Goten como Bra no le prestaron atención a su comentario, y la peliazul se posiciono al costado del pelinegro abrazandolo con fuerza y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Me extrañaste?- Dijo la peliazul.

-Ahora que te veo estoy mucho mejor y por supuesto que te extrañe mi princesa, sabes que no puedo estar sin ti. Goten la tomo del rostro y se besaron laaaargamente.

-Cof, cof…- la pareja se separo del beso y miraron al hijo de Vegeta con ojos furiosos.

-Ay que amargado eres hermanito.

-Diceselo a papa también cuando vea estas escenitas… dijo con burla a sabiendas que su hermana y cuñado jamás harian esas escenas frente a su padre. Bra solo volteo a besar a su novio.

-Goteeennn. Dijo serio, demasiado serio, tono que hace que el pelinegro sienta un escalofrio por la espalda. Y solto automaticamente a Bra.

La menor de los Briefs entendio la indirecta que le mando su hermano a su novio, es que aun Trunks no se acostumbra ver a su pequeña hermanita de 18 años de novia con su mejor amigo Goten de 32 años, y ni hablar del príncipe saiyajin, quien se opuso y sigue oponiendose a semejante relación.

-Bueno, de que estaban hablando eh? Se saco el mini vestido y se acosto al borde de la piscina para tomar sol .

-Nada que te interese enana. Dijo Trunks mientras hacia unos largos de punta a punta.

-Anda Trunks no seas así con ella, dijo Goten mientras le sonríe a su novia. Estábamos por hacer planes para esta noche cuando llegaste Bra. Al decir esto se acosto al lado de la chica.

-En serio? Mmm… y donde piensan que podemos ir? Dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Disculpa? Dijiste podemos? O sea… te incluiste sin nuestro permiso? Jajaja.

-Bra con los ojitos llorosos y su infalible carita de niña tierna. Es que yo también quiero ir con ustedes, dijo bajito. De repente como que se le ilumina la mente y cambiando totalmente el tono de voz dulce a uno macabro. ¡ademas yo no necesito pedirte permiso para salir! Dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba con ojos chispeantes a su hermano.

-Calmate Bra, no es para tanto, claro que tu también puedes venir con nosotros. Dijo poniéndose de pie también y dándole un beso cortito en los labios. Trunks lo miro negando con la cabeza y penso "ay no, a ti también te domina, que tiene esta niña que todos hacen lo que ella quiere"

-Entonces… podemos ir a la nueva discoteca que se inaugura hoy, como se llamaba... ?

-Mega-Hot

- Si esa! Jeje, podemos ir siiiii por fis? Dijo juntando sus manitos y dando saltitos.

- No se… no me agrada mucho el nombre que digamos. Dijo Trunks dudaditivo.

-Aashhh… pero a ti nada te agrada Trunks, dijo la princesa saiyajin con las manos en la cintura.

-A mi me parece una muy buena idea ir a conocerla. Con su particular pose de mano en la nuca.

-Bueno ya que, son dos contra uno, ustedes ganan, iremos a Super-Hot.

-¡Mega- Hot! Gritaron Bra y Goten al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea, es lo mismo. Debemos llamar a Marron, Pan y Oob mas tarde para avisarles. Ahora ustedes se van a quedar parados ahí toda la tarde, métanse a la piscina y hagamos competencias de natación.

-Yo paso, no quiero que se me moje el cabello y se me arruine por las cosas que le ponen al agua para mantenerla limpia. Mientras toma un mechón de su cabellera y lo acaricia con amor.

Trunks miro a Goten con ojos complices, sonrío y asintio.

-Oh no, eso no se puede quedar así hermanita y después dices que yo soy el amargado. Bra lo miro asustada. ¡Ahoraaaaa Goten! Grito Trunks.

El pelinegro cargo a Bra de repente y volo. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Grito Bra sorprendida. Bajame Goooootennnnn! Este solo sonrío divertido.

-Lo siento princesa, dijo repentinamente, la peliazul lo miro nerviosa y de la nada Goten la solto a varios metros de altura, a sabiendas que ella aun no controlaba bien el vuelo, pero teniendo en cuenta que no se lastime, haciendo que la chica caiga precipitadamente a la pisicina sin dejar de gritar.

PLASSSSHHHHH!

Con semejante caída Bra casi saco todo el agua de la piscina. Luego de unos segundos aparecio con el todo el pelo en el rostro y una mirada malévola, muy parecida, por no decir igual a la de su padre.

-Me-las-pa-ga-ran… dijo con los ojos rojos de la furia.

-Vamos Bra no fue nada, no le diras a papa cierto? Dijo temeroso, casi temblando.

- … Silencio por parte de la peliazul.

-B-Bra? Pr-princ-princesa? El si estaba temblando de solo pensar que su novia los acusaría con su consentidor padre.

- JAJAJAJA deberían de ver sus caras JAJAJAJA. Tanto Goten como Trunks volvieron a respirar.

- No hagas eso enana, dijo riendo y se abalanzo sobre su hermana para "ahogarla". Bra vio a Goten y le tiro de una pierna, este fue al fondo, luego hizo lo mismo con Trunks, y trato de nadar hacia donde se encuentran las escalinatas, pero ambos saiyajins la tomaron de los pies y la lanzaron al otro lado, y así juegaron un rato mas con Bra como si fuera una pelota, lanzándola de un lado a otro y cada tanto, sobre todo cuando Trunks no miraba, Goten aprovechaba para besar y/o acariciar a Bra. La realidad es que a la chica le gustaba, le resultaba muy divertido, le recordaba cuando jugaban así cuando era una niña y les lloraba para que jueguen con ella.

Después de varias horas de juegos, charlas, risas, gritos, besos, abrazos, caricias y enojos por parte de un pelilila, los tres medio saiyajines salieron de la piscina.

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**Sabado 21:15 hs Lugar: Comedor de Corporacion Capsula.**

- Trunks, Bra tienen planes para esta noche? Dijo Bulma mientras tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

Al escuchar esto el príncipe levanto la vista para prestar total atención a la conversación que se avecinaba.

- De hecho si mama, vamos a ir a una discoteca nueva que se inaugura esta noche. Se llama Viva-Hot. Dijo Trunks.

- Mega-Hot tonto. Lo corrigio su hermana.

- Si eso jeje.

- Hmp! Espero que tu Bra no pienses querer ir a un lugar con ese nombre tan vulgar.

- Pero papi ya quedamos con los demás, vamos a ir todos, por fis papi déjame ir siiiii? Puso su carita de puchero con ojitos brillosos.

- No, no iras y es mi última palabra, no quiero que salgas con esas sabandijas de tercera clase. Dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero entonces porque dejas ir a Trunks eh? Replico la princesa.

- Casi atragantándose con un trozo de pollo. Porque es distinto, el es hombre y puede cuidarse solo además que ya es bastante mayor.

- Ay papi pero si es por eso yo también puedo cuidarme solita, dijo sonriente y con aires de superioridad, además en todo caso siempre esta Trunks y ahora también Goten, al escuchar la última palabra a Vegeta se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y su ki aumento considerablemente, que me cuidaran y no dejaran que absolutamente nada me pase papi. Finalizo la peliazul.

- Con más razón! Si esta cerca ese sabandija nada bueno se puede esperar, es tan inútil como su padre!. Grito encolerizado.

- Papi no hables así de mi novio y tampoco de mi suegro. Dijo Bra mientras se comía su postre tranquilamente.

- "Maldito Kakaroto, porque diablos tuviste que tener un hijo que le agrade a mi hija, tú tienes la culpa de todo imbécil Kakaroto" pensaba el príncipe con los puños apretados.

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**Sábado 21:28 hs Lugar: Comedor de la casa de los Son. Monte Paoz**

- ACHUUUSSS! Se escucho estornudar a Goten.

- Oh noo! Mi pequeñín se está por enfermar. Se lamento. Goten eso te pasa por no hacerme caso cuando te digo que lleves abrigo siempre que sales. Le dijo Milk al menor de sus hijos con un dedo en alto.

- ACHUUUUSSS! Ahora estornudo Goku, y se sobo la nariz con el puño.

-Ay nooo, tu también Goku? Y no vuelvas a sobarte la nariz con los puños y menos cuando estamos comiendo. Lo regaño.

- Perdóname Milk, no volverá a pasar. Con su mano en la cabeza y su habitual sonrisa.

- Mama, papa, les quiero avisar que esta noche saldré con Bra, bueno también irán todos los demás. Dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un gran trozo de pastel.

- Ay esa jovencita tan vanidosa como su madre, la verdad no se que le viste Goten. Dijo con tono celosa desviando la mirada hacia la pared.

- Pero que pregunta es esa Milk, no hace falta decir que Bra es una niña muuuy bonita, dulce e inteligente, es igual a Bulma, bueno salvo en el gran poder que heredo Bra de Vegeta. Dijo con una sonrisa feliz, típico de el.

- Goku como dices que todas esas cosas de Bulma snif… snif… y a mi nunca me dices ni siquiera que soy bonita BUAAA…. BUUUAAA…. Lloraba a moco tendido la pelinegra.

- Es la verdad Milk, Bulma es muy bonita y su hija tiene sus genes de belleza, pero porque lloras Milk?

-Goten se pego en la frente con una mano. Ay papa tu nunca aprenderas…

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**Sabado 21:59 hs Lugar: Living de Corporacion Capsula.**

Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban sentados en un gran sofá negro de cuero mirando una película de acción, pedido de cierto principito. Bra estaba parada al lado de la pareja rogando para que su papito la deje salir con sus amigos.

- Por favor papa, déjame salir, sino mis amigos se burlaran de mi, y no quieres que se rían de la princesa de los saiyajins ¿verdad? Bra utilizo uno de sus mejores argumentos que solían funcionar.

- "Esta niña piensa que con ese argumento me va a convencer como antes, pues esta muy equivocada" no, no iras Bra.

- Vamos cariño dale permiso a la niña para que salga a divertirse con sus amigos, a su edad es algo fudamental, alego la dueña de casa.

- Claro que no es fundamental mujer, en mi planeta eso no era indispensable, ni siquiera existía.

- Entonces que hacían para divertirse? Preguntaron madre e hija con gran curiosidad.

Vegeta inflo su pecho con orgullo y dijo con una sonrisita nostálgica... – ENTRENAR.

Ambas peliazules se caen estilo anime. La mayor se acerco al oído de su esposo y murmuro algo que su hija no logro escuchar, Vegeta se puso rojo de repente y Bulma sonrío satisfecha.

-Cariño puedes salir, y le guiño un ojo a su pequeña hija.

Esta se lanzo sobre su padre abrazándolo. Gracias papi querido! Muaaack!

- Claro siempre a él lo abrazas y besas, después de que soy YO la que lo convence, dijo celosa y cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que no mami, Muuuuaaack! Y también la abrazo. Los quiero mucho a ambos!

Cuando Bra se pierde rumbo a las escaleras…

- Juegas sucio mujer. Dijo Vegeta.

- Tengo mis técnicas para todo mi príncipe azul, le dijo seductoramente.

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**Sabado 22:57 hs Lugar: Habitacion de Bra. Corporacion Capsula.**

- Ay si como te digo Marron, no se que ponerme y estoy desesperada, mira la hora que es. Dijo la peliazul por teléfono, al borde del colapso caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

- Calmate Bra, si quieres voy para tu casa y te ayudo a elegir la ropa. Se ofreció su amiga.

- Si por favor ven, serias de gran ayuda, gracias Marron. Dijo sonriente y más tranquila.

- Ok, en 5 minutos estoy ahí.

Y después de 5 minutos exactos una chica rubia entro por la ventana de una habitación de Corp. Cap.

- Marron, que haces aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos en la puerta de la discoteca. Dijo el pelilila que solo tenía puesto una toalla negra alrededor de su cintura, ya que había salido de la ducha hacia momentos.

- ¿Así me recibes? Pregunto sensualmente la rubia mirándolo de arriba abajo deteniéndose sobre la toalla. Se acerco lentamente a él y lo abrazo por el cuello.

- Pequeña no juegues con fuego… porque te puedes quemar. Le dijo nervioso.

- Mmm entonces quiero quemarme. Y lo beso en los labios, Trunks la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y correspondió al beso apasionado que le dio la rubia.

- Veo que me extrañaste, con su típica sonrisita de costado y que hace derretir a todas las mujeres.

- No tienes idea cuanto mi amor. Bueno esto solo es un anticipo, dijo separándose del saiyajin, vine para ayudar a tu hermana a prepararse. Y salió de la habitación antes que el pelilila logre decir algo o… hacer algo, ya que "alguien" se había "despertado".

- Ay te tardaste más de 5 minutos Marron.

- Discúlpame Bra, es que quise saludar a Trunks antes jiji. Dijo sonrojada.

- Mmmm… ¿y que tanto hacían ehh? Que tanto te demoraste en su habitación…. Dijo pícaramente.

- Jaja nada, nada, solo lo salude.

- Si como no…. Bueno no hablemos del bobo de mi hermano y mejor ayúdame a vestir.

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**Domingo 00:44 hs Lugar: Entrada de la discoteca Mega-Hot.**

Un deportivo rojo ultimo modelo, estacionaba en la puerta de la discoteca, de ahí bajaron Marron, Trunks y Bra. Goten, Pan y Oob ya los estaban esperando.

Bra apenas bajo, corrió a los brazos de su novio y se fundieron en un graaan beso.

- Estas hermosa, amo como te queda este color, le susurro Goten al oído de la peliazul .

- Jeje gracias tu también estas muy atractivo mi amor. Ella tenía puesto un vestido straples rojo con lentejuelas muy ajustado a su figura y unas sandalias plateadas muy altas, su cabello lo tenía suelto con una tiara muy sencilla y delicada también plateada, y maquillada sutilmente. Su novio tenía unas zapatillas blancas con detalles en negro, unos jeans degastados azules oscuros un poco ajustados, que le quedaban de muerte, una camisa negra con finas rayas blancas apenas visibles, ajustada a su torso, resaltando todos sus musculos.

- Ay Bra como puedes andar con esas cosas en los pies. Todos rieron ante lo dicho por Pan. Y se pusieron en la fila para entrar a la disco.

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**Damingo 01:23 hs Lugar: Zona Vip de la discoteca Mega-Hot.**

Luego de vaaaarios minutos de estar en la cola al fin pudieron entrar a la discoteca, si bien podían haberse ahorrado todo ese trámite, solo bastaba decirles quieren eran al guardia de la entrada, pero prefirieron no utilizar sus apellidos para dicho acto y esperar sus turnos como los demás.

En el centro de la pista de baile vip bailaban Trunks, que estaba vestido con una camisa a cuadros en diferentes tonos de azul, pantalón blanco y zapatillas azules. Cabe mencionar que todo se moldeaba a sus preciosos músculos. Junto a su novia Marron, que traia un vestido negro con cuello de buche, y como complemento tenía una fina cadena dorada enmarcando su cintura, tenia zapatos negros de 13 cm de alto. La parejita bailaba reggaetón muy pegaditos uno del otro.

En otra parte de la zona vip la situación no era tan diferente.

Goten estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con Bra sentada sobre su regazo cruzadas de piernas, también cabe mencionar en este caso que el vestidito de la peliazul se le subía mas allá de lo que incluso ella deseaba, dejando al descubierto sus blancos y perfectos muslos, que por supuesto Goten ni corto ni perezoso perdía oportunidad para acariciar donde podía, mientras se comían a besos.

- Me pones a mil hermosa.

- Y tu a mí. Respondio Bra y continuaron con el beso.

- Bra puedes sentarte aquí si quieres, hay mucho lugar, no es necesario que estés encima de mi pobre tío. Le dijo Pan a la novia de su tío, con celos.

- Jeje, estas celosa acaso Pan? Rio la peliazul y su chico la siguió.

- Claro que no! Como se te ocurre! Dijo furiosa la pelinegra, mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Oigan no se burlen de mi novia, dijo el moreno Oob en son protector abrazando a Pan.

De fondo se comienza a escuchar una canción que a la parejita menos tímida le encantaba, sobre todo a Goten.

_**Esta canción nació de un pensamiento**_

_**Y yo se que solo pienso en ti**_

_**Mi niña bonita…**_

- Vamos a bailar princesa, esa es tu canción. La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista.

_**Lo que siento por ti**_

_**Es ternura y pasión**_

_**Tú me has hecho sentir**_

_**Que hay en mi corazón**_

_**Tanto amor**_

_**Yo nací para ti**_

_**Tu también para mi…**_

Mientras bailaban muy juntos Goten le cantaba al oído a Bra, y un rato se lo gritaba para que todos se enteraran de su amor por ella. Y ambos reían felices por la ocurrencia del pelinegro.

**_Mi niña bonita_**

**_Mi dulce princesa_**

**_Me siento en las nubes_**

**_Cuando tu besas_**

**_Y siento que vuelo_**

**_Más alto que el cielo_**

**_Si tengo de cerca el olor de tu pelo._**

**_Mi niña bonita_**

**_Brillante lucero_**

**_Te queda pequeña_**

**_La frase te quiero_**

**_Por eso mis labios_**

**_Te dicen te amo_**

**_Cuando tu y yo_**

**_Estamos juntos_**

**_Más nos enamoramos…_**

Bra franeleaba su trasero por la entrepierna de Goten cuando este le daba la vuelta, y cuando lo tenia de frente acariciaba su pecho musculoso, pasando el dedo índice por la piel que se veía gracias a los tres botones desabrochados.

- Te amo Son Goten, le dijo mirándolo a los ojos que tanto la hechizaban. Siempre te he amado.

- Sonrió y mirándola con ternura a esos ojos azules que lo mataban de amor, le dijo, yo también te amo Bra Brief, siempre y por siempre mi dulce y hermosa princesa. Y la beso, era un beso dulce, lleno de amor.

Cuando termino la canción siguieron bailando unas cuantas pistas más, hasta que tuvieron sed y se fueron a beber algo refrescante junto a sus amigos que los miraban y reían.

- Oigan de que se ríen? Pregunto Bra mientras se sentaba con su novio en un pequeño sillón blanco.

- De ustedes, rio a carcajadas Trunks. La parejita feliz lo miraron incrédulos.

- Bueno en realidad nos reíamos mas de mi tío jajaja. Bra abrazo a su novio como protegiéndolo.

- Fingiendo enfado, ¿y se puede saber cuál es el motivo?

- Bueno… es que cantas un poco mal… dijo Oob tratando de aguantar las risas que amenazaban con salir.

- ¿Un poco mal? ¿Que acaso estas sordo Oob?! El pelilila miro al moreno con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Trunks tiene razón amor, mi tio canta pésimo, dijo Pan.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Mi príncipe canta súper bien, mientras lo miraba con babas, es el mejor, mejor que cualquiera de ustedes, dijo Bra mientras le apuntaba a cada uno con el dedo índice.

- Yo pienso que no desafina tanto. Dijo la rubia tomando su daikiri como si nada, y todos la miraron en total silencio, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.

- Gracias Marron, le guiño el ojo, eso demuestra que hay alguien que sabe apreciar lo que es bueno. Dijo con arrogancia, a lo que demás giraron a mirarlo levantando una ceja.

- Pero que dices Marron, si tu fuiste la que mas lo critico.

- Bueno es que con la música tan alta no se puede apreciar muy bien lo que canto Goten, dijo la rubia en una actitud idéntica a su madre.

- Aun así mi Goten es mejor que todos ustedes, obvio que después de mi por supuesto. Dijo orgullosa mirándose las uñas. A los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

- Claro que no enana, eso porque no me escuchaste cantar a mí. Dijo con superioridad, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de lado, tan típico de su padre.

- Ni a mí! Expreso con desafío la pelinegra.

- Bueno yo… también canto y súper bien. Tampoco Oob quiso ser menos.

- Pues demuéstrenlo ¿no?

- Eso! Demuéstrenlo par de cobardes! Yo fui el único valiente que lo hizo. Dijo Goten con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Eso es! Grito Bra de repente poniéndose de pie, haciendo que algunas personas alrededor la miraran curiosos.

- ¿Eh? Dijo Pan.

- ¿Y ahora que se te ocurrió enana?

- Oh no… dijo Goten pensando en lo que se le pudo ocurrir a su novia.

- No me miren como si se me hubiera salido otra cabeza, dijo molesta. Como mi Goten dijo él fue el único que canto, y cabe decir que canto por mi y para mi, dijo poniendo las manos en las cinturas y mirándolos victoriosa, ustedes deberían cantar también ya que dicen ser mejores que mi amor, señalo al saiyajin pelinegro y yo, se auto señaló, se me ocurrió con esta linda cabecita que deben demostrarlo y que mejor que con un KARAOKE! Finalizo su relato con las manos hacia arriba en pose de festejo.

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! Gritaron Pan, Trunks, Marron y Oob.

**.**

**FIN.-**

**Cancion: Mi niña bonita-Chino & Nacho**

**:**

**:**

**.-'*'-.,.-'*'-., .-'*'-.,.-'*'-.,**

**:**

**:**

**Espero sus reviews y díganme si quieren secuela, gracias, nos vemos en el próximo fic.**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


End file.
